gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis 3
Computeropolis 3 is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios for Universal Pictures. The thirteenth animated feature in the Universal Animated Features canon, it was directed by Mike Moon (in his directorial debut) and Ash Brannon from a screenplay by Joe Stillman and a story by Stillman and Brannon. It is the third installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise, following 2007's Computeropolis 2, and is also the first entry in the series to be released in 3D. In the film, Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis, and the rest of the gang face off against Jeff Bick, a ruthless nemesis of Peri who plans to melt the internal infrastructure of Internet; in order to stop him, Peri recruits his old friends from school. Meanwhile, Vinna meets her long-lost parents Amy and Hank, who abandoned their daughter to find a new life. Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Sarah Silverman, Dan Fogler, Eddie Izzard, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Jon Lovitz, and Jennifer Tilly reprised their respective roles, with William Shatner returning as Frank from the first film, joined by Christopher Plummer, Jane Lynch, and Danny McBride. Computeropolis 3 held its world premiere at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010, and was released in the United States on March 5, 2010. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, earning $783 million worldwide on its $85 million budget, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2010. It was followed by Computeropolis: The Deep Web on May 4, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Christopher Plummer as Jeff Bick *Jane Lynch as Amy Binz *Danny McBride as Hank Binz *Dan Fogler as Travis *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned and Paul *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Dakota Fanning as Rachel *Will Shadley as Mark *Freddie Highmore as Eli *Brad Garrett as Big Dusty *Sofía Vergara as Tina *Nathan Lane as Otis *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *William Shatner as Frank *Kelsey Grammer reprises his role as King Trojan from the first film, appearing in Peri's hallucinations. *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz *Max Neuwirth as Young Peri *Mike Moon as Joe *Ash Brannon as Alex *Michael Wildshill as Ponk *John Carnochan as Tuck Additional voices *Lori Alan *Carlos Alazraqui *Bob Bergen *Ash Brannon *John Cygan *Bill Farmer *Don Fullilove *Teresa Ganzel *Gary Hall *Jess Harnell *Daniel Kaz *Audel LaRoque *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Mike Moon *Laraine Newman *Jan Rabson *Jim Ward *Colette Whitaker *Michael Wildshill Production Following the success of Computeropolis 2, a third Computeropolis movie was announced in July 2007 by Universal Animation Studios president Jeff Segal: "Computeropolis is at least three: maybe more, but we know there are at least three chapters to that story." Joe Stillman, previously known for co-writing Universal's M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2005) as well as DreamWorks' Shrek (2001) and TriStar's Planet 51 (2009), was asked to write the script for the third film. According to writer Joe Stillman, who came up with an idea for the third film, Computeropolis 3 is said to be a homage, and a parody of, disaster films such as Twister, Independence Day, Deep Impact, Armageddon, The Core and The Day After Tomorrow, as the film's plot suggests. "When you see our heroes escape from the doomsday internet thing," said Stillman, "they're trying to find a way to stop the global warming online. I first had an idea of the characters escaping the doomsday chaos when the movie was in early development back in the day, so we've decided to make this story up of how Peri and his gang try to find someone who is rapidly controlling the internet." Unlike the first two films, the film was not directed by Audel LaRoque due to his occupation with Quest (2013). LaRoque was still involved as an executive producer, and was giving advice approximately every four months on the state of the film. Computeropolis 3 was instead directed by Mike Moon, one of the developers and the co-producer for the first three seasons of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and co-directed by Ash Brannon, a story artist on the first two films. Release Computeropolis 3 premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010. The American release followed on March 5, 2010. It was originally scheduled to be released in July 2010, but the release date was later assigned to Despicable Me. The film was also converted to the IMAX format. Marketing *The official teaser was released on March 13, 2009, and was shown before Woo La La, Monsters vs. Aliens, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Up, and High School Whenever 3. *The first theatrical trailer was released on July 1, 2009, and was shown before Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Aliens in the Attic, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and Where the Wild Things Are. *The second theatrical trailer was released on November 6, 2009, and was shown in front of films such as A Christmas Carol, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Planet 51, The Pandemoniums, Old Dogs, The Princess and the Frog and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. *TV spots began to air between February and March 2010. Home media Computeropolis 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 7, 2010. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on May 3, 2011. Television broadcasting Computeropolis 3 had its network television premiere on ABC Family on Saturday June 23, 2012 at 8:00pm. It then aired on Disney Channel on November 25, 2012. Cartoon Network also aired this movie on December 8 of that year. Disney XD aired this on March 1, 2013. TBS also aired it on Saturday, June 1, 2013. TNT aired this movie on September 8, 2013. Reception Critical reception Computeropolis 3 has received a mostly mixed response from critics and fans alike, who praised its animation and voice cast, but criticized its story. Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 43% based on 174 reviews; the average rating is 4.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Computeropolis 3 may boast the franchise's usual comedy, but an unfortunate tendency to throw in disaster film cliches and contrived plot points suggests that the franchise has been corrupted." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, gave the film a score of 57 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Soundtrack The film's score was composed by John Debney, and its soundtrack was released on March 2, 2010 by Interscope Records. It was the only film in the series not to be co-composed by Heitor Pereira, who did not return for the third film due to him being busy at work on Despicable Me. Jesse McCartney, the voice of Peri Dazz, recorded a song titled "Techno Babble" for the film's end credits. Video games Coming soon! Comic book A comic book based on the film titled Computeropolis Prequel: Time Before Time was released on March 1, 2010 by Ape Entertainment. Sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.